


First Move

by darling_pet



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crushes, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Relationship Problems, Small Towns, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You go to your best friend Lex to unload your latest small-town dilemma, but uncover some brand new information from him.
Relationships: Lex Luthor & Reader, Lex Luthor & You, Lex Luthor/Reader, Lex Luthor/You
Kudos: 12





	First Move

You burst through the heavy double wooden doors like you own the place, complete with a loud sigh. Lex sits at his desk, and his head perks up as you enter.

“Now, I know that sound anywhere,” he remarks. You immediately make your way to his array of brandy on the bar cart. “What is it this time, and who do I have to take to the cleaners?”

“Yeah, okay, Pops,” you manage to laugh a bit. This is what you’ve come here for - to feel better. Chloe has Clark to run to and throw all her problems onto, and you? You have Lex Luthor.

You pour the deliciously expensive brandy into a tumbler, both of which are probably worth more than anything you currently own in your life. _Man, it’s nice to have a rich best friend._ Lex has now abandoned his work to stand beside you at the cart. You pour him a drink while you’re at it. Lex has always been a good drinking buddy.

“Seriously, what’s bothering you?” he asks again, this time with his hand on your back. You won’t lie - it’s incredibly comforting. “Let me guess — _boy trouble_?”

You exhale as if it pains you.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Honestly,” you start, “I don’t know how I’ve managed to stay sane in such a small town. Hell, it’s in the freaking name, I should have figured there’d be no prospects for me. Sometimes I think I’m destined to be alone.”

“So why don’t you leave?”

Lex’s question stuns you, weirdly enough. Leave Smallville? You’ve been here your whole life. Like, yeah sure, you’ve travelled a bit, but this is your home.

 _But it’s keeping you from actually starting your life_ , the little voice in your head pipes up.

“I don’t know… it’s home, I guess. Everyone I know…” you hesitate, “-and love is here.” Your eyes linger on Lex for a moment too long. Why is he looking at you like that? You clear your throat and turn your attention back to the brandy. “It’s just- you’d think, in a town like this, it would be full of men for the picking. But no! They’re all boys. I’m telling you, Lex, there are no _men_ in Smallville.”

Lex swirls the liquid in his glass a bit. A wry smile twists on his lips. “I suppose that makes me chopped liver to you?”

“Okay, _no_ , not you,” you backtrack. “You’re different.”

“Different?”

“You’re in a whole other league.” One of his eyebrows shoots up at your words. Okay, so you have absolutely no filter now. “Crap, don’t let that go to your head, Luthor. It already looks big enough.”

“Was that a bald joke?”

“You know I think you look handsome without any hair.”

“Are you coming on to me, (Y/N)?” Lex teases with a slight tilt of his head.

You feel your face grow hot for some reason. “Pffft, you wish.”

“Well,” he lets the single syllable linger in the air for a moment. “Maybe I do.”

You turn to face Lex properly.

“You mean you-? Me-?”

“Remember to use your words, (Y/N). There’s no rush.” Yeah, he thoroughly seems to be enjoying your brain getting fried. _Lex likes me like that? Since when?_

“How come you’ve never said anything?” you ask, voice growing higher in pitch.

“You’re too special for me to make the first move.”

“But Lex Luthor always makes the first move…?”

“There are certain occasions when I don’t.”

He’s just standing there, staring at you. _Is it hot in here?_ Do you even like Lex that way? Something previously hidden feels as if it’s starting to bubble up within you. Have you subconsciously had feelings for him too? Or are you feeling this way simply because you’ve been lonely?

Regardless of the reason, you now find yourself _kissing_ Lex freaking Luthor.

It isn’t until your lips leave his that you realize something.

He’s been in front of you this entire time.


End file.
